N'oublies Jamais
by Miiete
Summary: Ellana est morte. Salim, effondré. Mais il faut vivre, encore. Vivre à en crever. " Droit, encore tendu par l'affliction qui le ravageait, il salua la dépouille de celle qui avait été son maître. "


**Author :**Miiete

**Pairing :** Salim

**Rating :** K +

**Disclaimer :** à Pierre Bottero ..

**Résumé : ** Silhouette d'ébène, il se releva. Il avait compris. D'une main encore tremblante, il essuya les perles salées qui courraient en sillons serrés au creux de ses joues. Droit, encore tendu par l'affliction qui le ravageait, il salua la dépouille de celle qui avait été son maître.

**Note :** J'avais écrit cette fic pour celui qui a été mon maître. Pierre Bottero et qui nous a quitter il y a maintenant plus d'un an, le 8 novembre 2009.. Alors oui , je lui dédis cette fiction , écrite très vite , certes mais avec tout mon amour et toute mon admiration. A celui qui restera mon auteur préféré , repose en paix ..

Bonne lecture à tous :)

**N'oublies jamais.**

_" Avance. Lève toi et marche. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve. Tout peut arriver. La vie est injuste , c'est vrai. Mais n'abandonne pas, jamais. Salim, qui es-tu? Toi, marchombre. S'il te plait ne te laisse pas abattre, je serai toujours là. Toujours. Je serai ton ombre, je serai ton rire, ton souffle et tes larmes. Tes lames. Âme de nuit, lames de lumières. Lève toi Salim. Maintenant, et cesse de pleurer, je ne le mérite pas. Ne le mérite plus. Je suis morte, et tes sanglots ne me ramèneront pas, tu le sais. Désormais je ne suis plus que le murmure de la brume et le cristal des eaux. Le rayon de la lune qui frôle tes paupières et le chuchotement des herbes bercées par la pluie. _

_Te rappelles-tu? La réponse du savant, la réponse du poète. Je ne suis plus, mais je serai toujours. _

_Redresse toi. La Voie t'attend. Tu dois persévérer. L'élève doit devenir maître. Tiens-toi droit, ne tremble plus. Regarde devant toi , pas derrière. Le passé est mort, mort et seulement mort. Et les souvenirs n'auront jamais la beauté des instants, pâles copies, fantomatiques images des jours heureux, effacés dans la souffrance. Tu n'oublieras rien , n'est pas peur. Je te le promets. Ouvre les yeux, et cours vers ton lendemain, l'aube se lève. C'est un jour nouveau. Ne me venge pas. Crois-tu que son sang que tu versera pourra effacé ses tords? Crois tu pouvoir noyer ta souffrance dans la chaleur de ses veines? Non. Tu ne ressentira rien. Rien que le vide cuisant de le savoir mort. Et moi aussi. _

_Respiration, murmure du vent. Chant de la lune. Bras parallèles au sol, jambe qui s'avance. Expire. _

_Plus droit ton dos marchombre! La cambrure de tes reins! Voilà. Danse avec le vent, jette toi dans le vide. Maintenant! La réception Salim! RECEPTION! Plus tendu tes bras. Tu as autant de grâce qu'une goule mal réveillée. TETE DE TRODD! Ton lancé, plus droit! Regarde moi ces muscles, du yaourt! Même une ours élastique serait plus doué que toi.. Escalade. Roule. Cours. Marche. Vie Salim, vie ta vie. _

_Tu as trop d'horizon à conquérir, trop de monde à découvrir, de plaines a fouler et de tours à grimper. Des centaines de regards attendent de croiser le tiens. Tu sera leur attache, leur ancre. Leur héros, comme j'ai été la tienne. _

_Ewilan. Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser. Regarde-la , regarde ses yeux quand toi tu trembles. Regarde ses larmes quand tu as mal. Tu es sa vie, comme elle est la tienne. Desserre ces poings, détends ces mâchoires, ouvre les paupières et regarde autour de toi. Tu vois, je te l'ai dis. Je suis là. Efface mon corps inerte de tes pensées, enterre ce souvenirs, enterre mon cadavre. Et avance sur la voie, a mes cotés. A jamais. "_

Silhouette d'ébène, il se releva. Il avait compris. Compris ce que le vent lui avait soufflé. D'une main encore tremblante, il essuya les perles salées qui courraient en sillons serrés au creux de ses joues. Droit, encore tendu par l'affliction qui le ravageait, il salua la dépouille de celle qui avait été son maître. Un rayon d'aurore, faisceau d'éternité dans l'abysse d'obscurité, vint sécher ses sanglots. Et une lueur déterminée s'épingla à la noirceur de ses yeux.

Le soleil était haut, déjà. Il se retourna et regarda le ciel qui s'effilait juste là, juste au bout de ses doigts. Le murmure du vent faisait danser les feuilles entre ses bras diaphanes et les nuages, éphémères sculptures vaporeuses jouant entre les rayons dans leur indolente volupté courraient vers d'autres lendemain. Il était vivant. Elle était vivante. En lui, en eux, en tout. Il tourna le dos au brasier qui crépitait encore dans l'ombre que les arbres offraient à la clairière et s'enfonça vers son avenir.

Gravé dans une roche veinelée de rose, promesse de souvenirs, reposait son guide, sa Voie :

**Comme un souffle avenir viens raviver les braises**

**Éphémère éternité**

**Marchombre**


End file.
